fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing - The Adventures of Villager Ai and Friends
Animal Crossing - The Adventures of Villager Ai and Friends (どうぶつの森: あ いちゃんと友達のものがたり Doubutsu no Mori: Ai-chan to Tomodachi no Monogatari, lit: Animal Forest: The Story of Ai-chan and Friends) is a anime based from the Animal Crossing video game series. The Animal Crossing anime TV Series is a successor from the Movie: Animal Crossing: the Movie, now, Villager Ai starts for new adventures in the village and meet new neighbors. The series was produced by OLM Digital, Toei Animation, J.C. Staff, Sunrise and Kyoto Animation in Japan. The Anime is be aired in Japan in December 14, 2017 in Tokyo MX, MBS, BS-11, Kids Station and Cartoon Network. In USA production, the anime is going to produce to Sentai Filmworks and Nelvana with the Canadian production together. In Latin America is going to Licensed by Kem Media, LUK Internacional in Spain, Green Yapim in Turkey and Madman Entertainment in Australia. Characters * Villager Ai: The Main protagonist from Animal Crossing Anime series, she was appeared for fist time in the Movie. She is a Cute Villager and loves to Play with her friends, Help to work for Tom Nook, Collecting bugs, fishing, hunting fossils and conversate with the neighbors. * Villager Boy: The second protagonist from the anime, he wears a red shirt with the number "1'''" in the center, and he likes cut trees with an axe. * '''Villager Girl: Another cute villager, friend with Villager Boy. * Tom Nook: A raccoon dog, an owner from Nook's Cranny, Nook n Go, Nookway and Nookington's. * Mr. Resetti: A annoying mole, Resetti goings to take a punishment for the villagers if they are not respecting the comunnity laws form the village. * Isabelle: An adorable female dog. She is the secretary from the Town Hall. * Rosie: Ai's best friend, a blue cat * Bones: A dog, he loves collecting bugs * Blathers: An owl, the owner from the Museum * Cooper and Booker: Two policemans dogs. * Digby: Isabelle's brother * Pelly: a pelican, secretary from the Post Office * Redd: Nook's rival * Don Resetti: Sonny Resetti's old brother, he is a good mole * Porter: The vigillant form the Train Station * K.K. Slider: The white dog plays the guitar More characters... Coming Soon Character Gallery File:Anima_crossing_movie_ai.png|Ai Girl Villager SSB4.png|Villager F The Villager.png|Villager M File:Tom_Nook.png|Tom Nook File:Isabelle_2D.png|Isabelle File:Totakeke.png|K.K. Slider Broadcast Asia * Japan: Tokyo MX (December 14, 2017 - 7:00 AM), MBS (December 14, 2017 - 12:00 PM), BS-11 (December 16, 2017 - 3:00 PM), Kids Station (December 22, 2017 - 10:00 AM), Cartoon Network (January 3, 2018 - 12:00 PM & 4:00 PM) * Korea: EBS (December 25, 2017 7:30 AM), Cartoon Network (April 2018-Coming Soon) * China: Cartoon Network (March 23, 2018- Coming Soon) * India: Nick Jr. (February 24 2018 - present), Hungama TV (TBA) * Philipinnes: Discovery Kids (May 2018-TBA) * Turkey: Kanal 7 (April 3, 2018-Coming Soon), Disney Junior (TBA) * Indonesia: Cartoon Network (MArch 12, 2018-TBA) * Russia: Karusel (TBA) * Pakistan: Cartoon Network (TBA) America * United States of America: NBC (January 2018 -present), Boomerang (TBA) * Canada: Treehouse TV (February 16, 2018-present) * Brazil: SBT (April 1, 2018-Coming Soon), Boomerang (TBA) Latin America * Mexico: Canal 5 Televisa (January 22, 2018-present), Boomerang (March 10, 2018-Coming Soon) * Guatemala: Cartoon Network (April 2018) * Argentina: Boomerang (March 12, 2018), Canal 13 (TBA) * Chile: TVN (TBA), Boomerang (TBA) * Colombia: Caracol (TBA), Boomerang (TBA) * Venezuela: Venevisión (TBA), Boomerang (TBA) * Peru: Boomerang (TBA) * Uruguay: Boomerang (TBA) * Paraguay: Boomerang (TBA) Europe * United Kingdom: Milkshake Channel (TBA), BBC Cbeebies (TBA) * Spain: Clan TVE (TBA), Disney Junior (TBA) * France: France 3 (TBA), Gulli (TBA) * Italy: RAI (TBA), Italia 1 (TBA) * Germany: ZDF (TBA), Disney Junior (TBA) * Netherlands: DIsney Junior (TBA) * Poland: MiniMini+ (TBA) * Sweden: SVT (TBA), Disney Junior (TBA) * Ireland: Disney Junior (TBA) * Denmark: TV2 (TBA), Nick (TBA) * Norway: Cartoon Network (TBA) * Portugal: Canal Panda (TBA) Africa * South Africa: Cartoon Network (TBA) * Zimbawe: Cartoon Network (TBA) * Kiribati: Nick (TBA) * United Arabs: Cartoon Network (TBA) * Niger: Disney Channel (TBA) Oceania * Australia: ABC (TBA), Boomerang (TBA) * New Zeland: Seven Network (TBA) Episodes Pilot The Pilot episode is going to Launch in Septenber 8, 2017 for TV Broadcast in Tokyo MX. Season 1 The 1st season was released for the first time in December 14, 2017 in Tokyo MX, the Program schedule is Monday to Friday at 7:00 AM. And also, the Season 1 was released in MBS too in Monday to Friday at 12:00 PM. In BS-11 in Saturdays at 3:00 PM on December 16, Kids Station in Fridays at 10:00 AM. And Cartoon Network of Japan, only in Mondays to Fridays at 12:00 PM & 4:00 PM. In USA, the 1st season is going to launch in Boomerang. The 5 episodes was only aired in 5 days, because, the program schedule was paused for the Christmas Special. Character Cast More Voice Actors, coming soon. Other Media Manga Well, the Manga adaptation was published the Volume 1 since July 16, 2017. The Manga is not canon with the Film. Music The Opening from the Season 1 of Animal Crossing: The Adventures of Villager Ai and Friends in the Original Japanese Version, the song is named: GO GO GO! ☆ Doubutsu Life! (GO GO GO!☆どうぶつライフ!). The Opening is going sang by Hironobu Kageyama, Ai Kayano, Tomoko Kaneda, Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Emi Nitta and BANANA ICE. The Opening song is compossed by Kazumi Totaka, Hirokazu Tanaka, Mahito Yokota and Asuka Ota. In the Pilot episode, the Opening Song GO GO GO! ☆ Doubutsu Life! is not going to include in the Pilot version. Only the Opening from the Pilot, Becomes from the Main Theme from Animal Crossing in Nintendo 64 and Game Cube Versions in remastered version. Gallery Promos Animal crossing tv series leaked Tokyo MX promo.png|Animal Crossing Tokyo MX Promotional Trailer Category:Anime Category:Fan TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Cartoons